This invention relates generally to athletic equipment and more particularly concerns golf swing strength training equipment.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,407 issued Dec. 10, 1996, the mechanics of the golf swing were explained in great detail. The purpose of the swing trainer described in that patent was to enable a golfer, by use of a properly weighted training club, to break down incorrect muscle memory components of the swing and build up proper muscle memory components in their place so as to enable the golfer to maintain a correct swing plane of the golf club shaft. Over the years, the trainer has proven itself as a very effective tool for achieving this purpose and is presently used by over one hundred golf professionals and over 100,000 golfers at various stages in the development of their game.
In addition to developing proper swing plane, the release of maximum club head speed impacts the distance that can be achieved significantly. One of the primary factors related to club head speed is the strength of the muscles involved. While the swing trainer, because of its increased weight, has ancillary strength improvement characteristics, it is primarily directed to proper swing plane development. Since the center of gravity of the trainer is between the grip and the club head, dramatic increases in weight necessary to significantly increase strength becomes counterproductive to the purpose of the swing trainer.
As explained in my earlier patent, a proper golf swing breaks down into transitional phases marked by downward vertical, rearward horizontal, upward vertical and forward horizontal club orientation during the back swing, the down swing and the follow through. The portions of the swing between the downward vertical and forward or rearward horizontal positions predominantly involve rotation of the forearms. The portions of the swing between the forward or rearward horizontal positions and the upward vertical position predominantly involve shoulder turn. The portions of the swing between the upward vertical and forward or rearward horizontal positions predominantly involves the cocking or uncocking of the wrists. Significant increases in the weight of the club between the grip and the club head would negatively impact the flow or transition through the predominant body functions during the course of the swing.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a golf swing strength trainer which is weighted to increase strength of muscles used in a golf swing. Another object of this invention is to provide a golf swing strength trainer which is weighted to facilitate the transitional stages of a proper golf swing. A further object of this invention is to provide a golf swing strength trainer which is weighted to produce complementary moments about the center of the grip. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a golf swing strength trainer which is weighted by weights approximately equidistantly displaced from a center of the golf grip so as to focus the input of the weights at the center of the grips. It is also an object of this invention to provide a golf swing strength trainer which is weighted by one of substantially equal weights, one at each end of the grip, so as to minimize the impact of the weights on a proper swing plane.
In accordance with the invention, a golf swing strength trainer has a shaft of length not greater than that of a standard golf club shaft. A golf grip of substantially standard grip dimensions is fixed to and substantially concentric about an outer surface of one end of the shaft A golf club head is fixed to the other end of the shaft. A pair of substantially equal weights is fixed concentrically on the shaft, one on each side of the grip, the center of gravity of the weights taken together being located substantially at a lengthwise center of the grip. Preferably, the weights abut the opposite ends of the grip.
In one embodiment, the shaft is approximatley twice the length of the grip and the weights are each greater than one third of the total weight of the trainer. Most preferably, the weights are a minimum of three (3) pounds each and several trainers, each increasing the weights in one pound increments, are incorporated in a set.
As the axis of the shaft comes into horizontal and vertical alignment, the horizontal distance of the weights from the center of gravity is maximized and minimized. This relationship seems to trigger rather than inhibit the transitional phases of the swing. Since the weights, regardless of their anglular position, are equally displaced from the center of the grip, they tend to enhance rather than inhibit the flow of transition in the proper swing plane. At the same time, the muscles are responding to the total weight of the trainer which serves to increase strength, the primary goal of the strength trainer.